


Ch.7

by xiutiepie



Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [7]
Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiutiepie/pseuds/xiutiepie
Summary: ABO/灿勋白
Series: Abnormal Relationship（持更） [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578691
Kudos: 4





	Ch.7

1

“世勋xi的第二性别是Beta粉丝们都很惊讶呢，世勋xi自己有什么想法吗？”

“啊...想法吗。”

“内，比如说，啊、分化成Alpha就好了，或许、有喜欢的Omega的话就可以结婚...”

“哈哈，那倒是没有的事呢。不过...”

“欸咦——我们世勋尼这么帅气，不管是B还是O，就算是Alpha也会沦陷的！”

“哎一古我们伯贤xi对弟弟非常自豪呢～”

“内！是最骄傲的忙内喔！”

“...谢谢哥。”

然后，吴世勋从梦里醒了

*

刺眼的阳光透过窗户直射在边伯贤脸上，被吵醒的人后心不甘情不愿的翻身，一睁眼就被眼前极为靠近的人脸给吓着了，愣了几秒才想起自己昨天是和吴世勋一块睡的

昨天小Beta清理完哥哥们的房间，帮动弹不得的他简单洗漱后又抱他回房，大概也累得够呛，索性锁了门直接睡在这儿...

“...”

昨晚的记忆慢慢鲜明起来，边伯贤光是想着脸上就烧得厉害。属于另一人的部分在自己体|内横冲直撞，不时吐在耳边的湿热低喘，还有、虽然不想承认，但自己的确哭叫着让对方再用力一点、快一点...疯了，一定是疯了，再怎么意乱情迷也罢，竟然真的和吴世勋做了这样的事，还觉得、觉得——

‘...不是做爱...’

“...？”

脑中忽地闪过什么，边伯贤还来不及仔细回想便被身边人的动静给打断

“早啊...伯贤哥...”

“世、勋哇啊——”

小Beta不知道什么时候醒了，长臂一捞便把人揽进怀里，还未睡醒的声音凑在边伯贤耳边奶唧唧的蹭着，薄唇微微含住他的耳垂舔了口。边伯贤被暧昧的举止吓得大气都不敢喘一下，只能满脸通红的紧闭双眼，心跳愈来愈快像击鼓一样提醒他吴世勋的触碰对他而言有多大的影响

“吴世、勋，你...”

“...再睡会儿...”吴世勋皱了皱贵族眉，嘴里咕哝着把人抱得更紧些，“你怎么这么热...”

两人光裸的肌肤在棉被里紧贴着的触感太过直接，甚至挣扎时不经意的的摩擦都让边伯贤羞得浑身发烫，就在手足无措之时，金钟大的声音解救了他

“边伯贤～起床～拍摄要迟到了～～”

金钟大拉着嗓门儿在门外嚷嚷还敲着门，活像个催房钱的包租婆。边伯贤一个激灵推开吴世勋伸手去抓床尾的裤子，一面对门外喊着，“在穿衣服了——”

“喔，那我去收拾东西了，你快点儿弄完等等顺便叫吴世勋起床哈。”

听到吴世勋的名字边伯贤吓了跳，急忙回头瞥了眼，然后才想起大概是因为小孩儿的房间在自己隔壁金钟大才这么说，安心的拍拍胸口、扯着嗓子吼回去

“好啦！”

打发走金钟大，吴世勋也被吵醒了，傻矇着张脸刚坐起来就被扔了条牛仔裤在脸上

“起来换衣服！要迟到了！”

“...”

趁着那人在床上磨蹭的时间，边伯贤赶紧套了上衣一溜烟窜下楼，转弯进了厨房正好瞧见Alpha大哥打着赤膊在烤面包，结实的背上有几道几不可见的淡粉色痕迹，边伯贤看得直哆嗦。晕，天知道这一早上自己经历了多少精神攻击，再这样下去心脏可受不了

“珉...”

“珉锡～哥～”

金钟大不知道从哪儿窜出来从背后抱住了金珉锡，虽然软着声音在哥哥背上撒娇，那双眼睛却意味深长的看了边伯贤一眼，身体一横隔开了他的视线

“钟大呀，东西收拾好了吗？”金珉锡背对他们忙着切面包没有发觉

“好了～”

“那就好...伯贤啊、怎么才起床呢。”金珉锡拍拍肩上Omega的脑袋，温和的对另一个Omega催促道，“把面包吃了去收拾下、一会儿该出门了。”

边伯贤别开视线，慢吞吞的应了声

*

金钟大又往楼上跑了两趟才把磨磨机机的小忙内带下来，这时候已经过中午了，所有人带着东西下停车场时才发现是金珉锡坐在驾驶座，说是经纪人哥哥临时有状况来不了所以拜托金珉锡当半天司机，途中还打了通电话来拼命道歉

“哎呦，没事啦哥，真的。”

金珉锡一向是好脾气的，又照顾弟弟们习惯了，自然乐意帮忙

“珉锡哥开车很稳的，我只担心哥开得太慢，开过去摄影师都下班了～”金钟大坐在副驾揶揄哥哥

“...你就嘚瑟吧，下车。”金珉锡冷冷的打开车门锁

“啊wei～～”

到了摄影棚，排程上午的成员都结束了拍摄在一旁休息，却唯独没有看见朴灿烈。经纪人坐立不安的待在角落，金珉锡一拍完就把人拉走了，临走前还让金钟仁注意手机，又支支吾吾说不清怎么回事，金钟仁还觉得奇怪，直到傍晚金珉锡打电话让他赶紧回宿舍才透过满屋子的柠檬香气知道是什么状况

“钟仁啊，快、来给哥打下手。”

金珉锡跌跌撞撞的从楼梯下来，浑身又酸又甜的信息素呛得跑过去扶着他的金钟仁直耸鼻子

“呜——哇！珉锡哥你这身叫什么味儿啊？灿烈哥在楼上？”

“刚把他弄回来一阵子。啧、好不容易行程少就这么折磨我”金珉锡没好气的咂嘴，“都打了两剂抑制剂味道还这么浓，真不知道这孩子吃什么长大的...”

金钟仁熊笑两声，“灿烈哥的易感期哥又不是第一次体验了。”

“可以前也没这么夸张——”

“好啦、没事，哥歇歇换我来。”

金珉锡拍拍对方的肩，“别一开始就使太强，后面会累挂的。”

“知～道。”

金钟仁释放一身巧克力甜味上楼溜进朴灿烈的房间，不一会儿金珉锡便听到预料之中的惊呼声

“啊！这也太夸张了吧灿烈哥？！”

“...”

金珉锡揉着疼痛的太阳穴走到厨房喝了杯水，顺手打开锅子看看都暻秀留下的粥热好了没，又弄些小菜摆了一盘子看起来颇像样的饭食用保温罩罩起来，让一会儿朴灿烈好点了下来吃

做完了所有事，金珉锡才瘫回沙发稍作休息，和朴灿烈用信息素彼此折腾一早上实在把他累坏了

说来也怪，从前朴灿烈的信息素虽然爆发时很猛烈，却也不至于持续这么长时间让金珉锡得打电话叫金钟仁回来接班

一个Alpha的性欲程度可以从信息素看出一二。譬如金钟仁，许是一年四季心理都处于发|情状态的缘故，身上总带着几不可闻的巧克力甜香，却不会引起其他Omega过份的烦躁

金珉锡自己则因为比弟弟们早好几年分化，加上沉稳有耐心的性格，控制信息素那叫一个得心应手，只在必要的时候影响必要的人

至于是谁，咳咳

至于朴灿烈，身边没有关系稳定的Omega、看起来对性也没个概念，信息素虽然爆发时十分猛烈，但持续一天半天的就算久了。只是连金珉锡也治不住的情况之前从未有过，该不会是年纪大了信息素也弱了？金珉锡想着想着不禁有些心惊。不能的吧，自己今年也才刚过半五十呢？

手机来电的震动把金珉锡内心的小剧场唤回现实，伸手按下通话键

“喂？”

“喔——珉锡啊，怎么样？灿烈还行吗？”经纪人在电话另一头担心的问

“钟仁回来交班了，不过看这架势今晚大概没法儿搞定了。”

“是吗...”经纪人是个Beta，对什么信息素和易感期也不大有概念，金珉锡听着哥哥的声音，脑中浮现他抓头的憨厚模样，“那今晚Omega孩子们就不能回去了呢。伤脑筋，扣掉世勋我家怕也睡不下吧。”

男性Beta经纪人现在只有这哥一个，其他家里有空房的不是Alpha就是女cody，都不合适成员们借住，让一群Omega外宿也不妥，偏偏金珉锡和金钟仁得看着朴灿烈也离不开宿舍

金珉锡想了想，把手机转成扩音后点开通讯录，“让暻秀、俊勉和伯贤住哥家吧。世勋也出去免得被我们吵着睡不好，我打电话给首尔的亲戚说说，钟大跟世勋过去住一晚上应该可以。”

“这样也好，那拜托你了。”

金珉锡望了眼楼上，房子里持续飘散的浓烈信息素让人嗅觉有些麻木，“哥，如果到晚上还像现在这样就请家庭医生过来看看吧，我总觉得不放心。”

“好，知道了。”

“哥还有...”

“嗯？”

金珉锡犹豫了下，“特别是伯贤...千万别让他回来。”

2

“俊勉啊，灿烈儿今天状况不太好，你们Omega就先别回去免得受影响。”经纪人结束和金珉锡的通话，一面确认时间一面向金俊勉交代

“那明天早上的拍摄？”金俊勉刚结束行程，还没卸除的精致眼妆让他看上去比平常更加严肃，蹙眉时像个被做成生气表情的陶瓷人偶

“先延后吧，我等等打电话问导演明天CBX的节目能不能跟画报交换顺序，希望灿烈下午能好一些、再过来拍吧。”

“这样...麻烦哥了。”

经纪人笑着摆摆手，“你们赶紧收拾收拾吧，我先送你们回家，再去宿舍帮你们拿衣服。”

“好。”

边伯贤坐得远些没听清楚，只彷佛听见了朴灿烈的名字，火烧屁股似地跳下椅子冲过来拉住金俊勉的手臂直晃，“怎么了？哥刚才说灿烈怎么了？嗯？”

金俊勉瞥了这个风风火火的弟弟一眼，“易感期。这次状况好像比较不好，珉锡哥为了保险让我们今天暂时住外面。”

“这么严重？他还好吗？”

“他好不好我们管不了，让珉锡哥他们跟医生照顾吧，Omega去了只能添乱。”

“可...”

“别废话了，快去收拾东西，别让哥等着。”

金俊勉下达完指令便转身去催促金钟大卸妆，后者还抱着换下来的衣服大声嚷嚷自家哥哥不回讯息，被用力弹了记额头后喊得更大声了，加上后来才进来的吴世勋在一旁跟着瞎起哄，一群人吵吵闹闹了半天才被塞进经纪人的车里载回家

稍晚，经纪人把金钟大跟吴世勋载走后，边伯贤躺在沙发上给金珉锡打了通电话

“喂～？珉锡哥，灿烈怎么样？”

“呀臭小子，哥我照顾了朴灿烈整个下午也不担心下我？”

边伯贤嘿嘿两声，“哥不是有人担心呢吗，这不，我关心关心没人理的。”

“就你嘴巴厉害。”金珉锡虽然尖着嗓子骂人，声音却听上去没什么精神，“你们到哥家了吗？”

“我们到了，金钟大他们刚出发。”

“那就——”

金珉锡说到一半，背景突然传来金钟仁有些慌张的喊叫，还掺杂着一个陌生男人的声音，电话那头的人应了声就再没有声音，似乎是把电话扔着就走了

“哎哎哥，出什么事了？喂、喂——”边伯贤吓了一跳，着急地对着手机喊

“家庭医生来了，死不了，先这样。”

金钟仁跑过来语调飞快的丢给他这句后就切了电话，之后再打也没有人接，边伯贤担心得不行，却也只能坐在客厅瞪着电视干着急

易感期不是什么大病症，这些年队上的Alpha都经历过，状况有时严重也有时候轻微到几乎看不出，即便朴灿烈不像金珉锡金钟仁有Omega陪伴，偶尔易感期间看上去不大舒服，最多多打两剂抑制药再睡上几小时也就没事了。把家庭医生找到宿舍看诊在边伯贤的记忆里可是从未有过的，也不知金俊勉说的状况不好是不好到什么程度...边伯贤不耐烦地直咂嘴

都暻秀从楼上下来就看见边伯贤在客厅不断来回踱步，他去洗澡前对方就是这个样子，少说也走了一个多小时，他无奈的喊了声那人的名字

“啊～暻秀～～～”

边伯贤三步并作两步扑到弟弟身上撒娇，平时总是一掌巴开他的都暻秀虽然紧紧皱着眉头却难得没有动手，冷静的拖着人走到了厨房

“好了，没听过易感期死人的，钟仁也没说错。”都暻秀给自己倒了杯咖啡，怕苦的边伯贤连忙皱着鼻子退开

“你听见啦？”

对方无奈的耸肩，“你喊得整栋楼都知道灿烈哥易感期了。”

“可我...”

“不行，珉锡哥说了我们不能回去。”

看着对方一本正经的瞪圆一双大眼，边伯贤有些哭笑不得，“我什么都还没说呢。”

“反正不行。”

“不是，暻秀啊你听我说，”把手臂挂在弟弟圆滚滚的脑袋上，边伯贤眨了眨下垂眼掩盖闪过的一丝狡诈，“珉锡哥跟钟仁也辛苦大半天了对吧，明天还有拍摄呢，这么熬着可怎么好。”

“他们是Alpha，体力比我们好。”提到金钟仁，都暻秀虽未松口，但边伯贤可没错过对方语气里明显的动摇，立刻乘胜追击继续往他的死穴撵

“那是没错啦，可是你也知道钟仁上星期才结束一档节目录影，先不说下个月的打歌舞台，这几天的画报拍摄跟练习排程也够我脱十条裤子了，更何况他们今天铁定是整晚没得睡，就算身子是铁打的也经不住，你说是吧？”边伯贤整段话从头到尾那叫一个流畅，半句没吃螺丝，只能说不愧是EXO里瞬发力最优秀的成员，把临场反应这个名词发挥的淋漓尽致，“所以啊暻秀，这时候就该你登场啦。”

“...我能怎样？”

“什么怎么样，当然是探班啊！暻秀你就亲手做几道菜再请经纪人哥载我们去一趟宿舍，钟仁看到你铁定立马精神百倍，站起来再战三天三夜——”

“你这话听着哪儿不太对啊？”

“有吗，哈哈哈哈哈”

都暻秀忽然皱起眉头，“再说了，为什么你要跟着？”

“我、我这不跟去看车呢吗...”

“有地下停车场呢需要你看什么车。”

“呃...我帮你提菜啊？”

“他们两个吃不了多少，我一个人拿得动。”

“啊、那什么，我游戏机忘记拿...”

“...”

被挑出话里的毛病，边伯贤一时舌头打了结，眼看着都暻秀翻了个心下了然的白眼就要走，赶紧又扑过去巴住了人，“暻秀啊切拜！我是真的真的很担心，珉锡哥的电话又老是打不通，就让我回去看一眼、喔不，让我知道一下朴灿烈的状况就好了！”

“...”

都暻秀一直不是很了解队上的感情枢纽，鹅王单纯的小世界里只有金钟仁喜欢自己、自己也喜欢金钟仁，金钟大老是缠着亲爱的珉锡哥，至于其他人，他一概不知。所以对于边伯贤忽然如此执着于得知朴灿烈的状况，都暻秀其实是一万个不理解，这两人的感情什么时候好到这种地步了？

他不喜欢复杂的事，但凡事都得有个理由，既然边伯贤说不出个道理，照理说自己也就没必要答应他任何请求

看着挂在自己身上可怜兮兮的哥哥，都暻秀垂眼沉默了会儿

“...你不能下车。”

“耶？”

“不跟就算了，我去找哥载我。”

“要要要、我要跟！”

或许因为同是Omega，都暻秀可以从边伯贤的信息素里感觉到他的一些情绪，淡淡的蜂蜜甜香窜入鼻腔时，好像一颗大石头堵在胸口，伴随着呼吸不顺、难以顺畅的郁闷感...

对了，钟仁每次腰伤复发的时候，自己的心口好像也盈满了这样的情绪

珉锡哥说了这是什么...啊

好像是叫心疼来着

tbc


End file.
